Defend Iacon
This is how Defend Iacon goes in My Little Pony Transformers: War for Cybertron. Narrator: IACON, THE CAPITAL CITY OF THE AUTOBOTS, IS CRUMBLING UNDER THE ONSLAUGHT OF MEGATRON AND HIS DECEPTICONS. RUMORS HAVE SPREAD OF THE DEFEAT OF OMEGA SUPREME AND AUTOBOT LEADER ZETA PRIME. IF THE AUTOBOTS HAVE ANY HOPE TO BAND TOGETHER AND REPEL THE ENEMY–A NEW HERO MUST EMERGE. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy are running through Iacon but Decepticons surround them and prepare to kill them until Optimus arrives and kills them and helps the ponies up Optimus: Are you okay? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. We're looking for the Autobot called Optimus. Optimus: I--am Optimus. Twilight Sparkle: Well, good to meet you. I am Princess Twilight Sparkle. Optimus: What are you doing on Cybertron? Twilight Sparkle: We came here to stop this century-year-old war. Optimus: You six are skilled fighters, but you shouldn't be out here alone. Autobots are no longer safe in Iacon. Twilight Sparkle: That's why we're here. and Ratchet arrive Bumblebee: The Decepticons control the Airwaves. The only secure way to communicate is by messenger. I volunteered--name's Bumblebee. Optimus: Ratchet, these ponies need their wounds healed. Ratchet: Be still. I'll get you all healed. out an Energon Repair Ray and fires a healing beam at the ponies ponies' wounds heal quickly Bumblebee: Optimus It in pains me to tell you this. But our leader, Zeta Prime, is dead. Optimus: Megatron. Twilight Sparkle: What?! Ratchet: What of the High Council? Bumblebee: They've gone into hiding. Cut all communication with the outside. Optimus--with Zeta Prime gone, our forces are directionless. Ineffective. Optimus: The council will emerge it's safer. In the meantime, Ratchet, Bumblebee, ponies--you're with ME. Bumblebee, Ratchet, and the Mane Six ride an elevator and Ratchet: Megatron is determined, I'll give him that. He means to see Iacon destroyed! Optimus: Not destroyed, Ratchet. Simply taken. He knows we are at our weakest with Zeta Prime gone. Bumblebee: Megatron can take this city over my twisted, lifeless shell! Ratchet: We'd prefer no further lose of life, Bumblebee. Optimus: Focus on the task at hand, Autobots. [ Jetfire: To any Autobots on this frequency...this is Jetfire. Come in. Optimus: Jetfire, this is Optimus. Glad you're still airborne. What's your status? Jetfire: We're taking heavy damage up here! Put me through to Zeta Prime--we need him to activate the planetary guns. Optimus: Zeta Prime is dead. Jetfire: He's DEAD? What are we going to DO? Optimus: I have assumed temporary command, Jetfire. Let the rest of your flight squadrons know. And don't worry--we'll get those guns online. Ratchet: Temporary command? Soundwave: [over comm Autobot signatures detected in the eastern access highways. Bumblebee: Oh no...was that Soundwave...? Optimus, that was SOUNDWAVE! Soundwave: comm Activate thermal detonation probe. Target: Iacon highways. Jetfire: comm Optimus, be advised! Starscream is headed your way. We tried to stop him, but Silverbolt and I sustained heavy damage. Optimus: Get clear, Jetfire. You've done more than enough already. Autobots--excercise caution. Starscream is as dangerous as he is treacherous. Bumblebee: Just give me a clear shot. enters in jet mode and flies to a floor panel and transforms to robot mode Starscream: Trying to restore your precious Grid, Autobots? How pathetic. transforms to jet mode Optimus: You have committed crimes against Iacon, Starscream! It's time to pay for them! Starscream: Oh, I think not...'Optimus' is it? Prepare to die! Optimus: Autobots! Stay close! Starscream: Bwahahahahahaha! [ Starscream: A lucky shot! Now you've made me angry! Optimus: Get used to disappointment, Starscream! [ Starscream: You're no match for the speed and power of STARSCREAM! gets defeated and Optimus runs to Starscream with his Energon-Axe and smacks him to a wall. Starscream climbs up the wall Starscream: You'll see me again Autobots! That's a promise! transforms and flies away Bumblebee: Run! You yellow-plated coward! Optimus: Good work Autobots. Now, lets coordinate the city's defenses. hologram of Zeta Prime's head appears Zeta Prime: To anyone recieving this broadcast...this is Zeta Prime, I am being held captive in Megatron's Kaon Prison Complex. Optimus: Prime is alive? Ratchet! Home in on that signal and boost it! Ratchet: On it. Twilight Sparkle: Let's move. Zeta Prime: I am downloading vital information that could help the Autobots win the war. Hurry, Autobots. I don't know how much longer I have. hologram of Zeta Prime's head goes off Bumblebee: Optimus lets go! We have to save Zeta Prime! Ratchet: That wasn't Zeta Prime, Optimus. It couldn't be. Optimus: The message carried his unique data signature, Ratchet. Ratchet: Perhaps, but we both saw the wreckage of what Megatron did to him. No one could survive that. Optimus: Even if there is the smallest possibility that Zeta is alive...we must act. Ratchet: Optimus, it's a TRAP! Surely you SEE that! Optimus: A chance we'll have to take. Hang on Zeta my friend, I have a plan. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Trevor7626